Therolectris
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Spino}}Therolectris is a large Brute Wyvern first introduced in ??? Physiology Therolectris is a large and aggressive Brute Wyvern that is related to Anjanath. It has powerful but relatively narrow jaws. Atop its eyes are two Horns. Therolectris has bright pinkish purple Scales on its Back that get gradually more bluish and darker. Similar to Anjanath, Therolectris has black Feathers on its Back. It has light blue Eyes with serpentine Pupils. Therolectris does not have Lips, so its Teeth can be seen without it opening its Mouth. Even for Brute Wyverns, its Arms are quite short. Behavior Therolectris is a highly territorial and aggressive Creature that attacks anything that enters its Territory, which mostly consists of dense Woods and wide Grasslands. Therolectris feeds on Thunderbugs, which gives it electric Abilities, but also makes it a Rival to Zinogre. While fighting, Therolectris furiously defends itself with its Jaws and its Electricity. Male Therolectris can also sometimes be seen fighting with their horns. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Therolectris is an Apex Predator in most of its Habitats. It preys on most smaller Creatures, including everything from Kelbi to something as big as Gypceros. They are diurnal Predators, that furiously attack with their Jaws and Electricity. Therolectris has no Natural Predators, but competes with other Apex Predators, mainly Zinogre. Behavior towards other Monsters Therolectris is aggressive against everything that enters its Territory. It will attack on Sight. Therolectris could be considered fearless, as it only flees from Elder Dragons. Tracks Therolectris leaves behind various Tracks, including large Footprints and Scales on the Ground and Bite Marks on Trees. Other Tracks include Carcasses, Dung and Saliva. Specific Locale Interactions Therolectris does not have any Specific Locale Interactions Special Behaviors When tired, Therolectris will search for Thunderbugs Abilities Therolectris feeds on Thunderbugs, which gives it electric Abilities. This includes a paralyzing Bite, Beams and Orbs of Electricity and various other Attacks. But even without said Thunderbugs, Therolectris has powerful Jaws and is a fast Runner. Rage and Tired States * Enraged State: Therolectris’ Eyes start glowing and Sparks start emitting from its Mouth. It gets faster and more aggressive. * Tired State: Therolectris starts drooling and gets slower Mounts Therolectris can be mounted on its Head, Back and Tail * When mounted on its Head, the Hunter is located between the Horns of the Therolectris. The Brute Wyvern will try to get the Hunter off by violently shaking its Head, ramming into Walls, dragging its Head over the Ground and running around. * When mounted on its Back, the Hunter is located between the Therolectris’ Shoulders. The Brute Wyvern will try to get the Hunter off by violently shaking, ramming into Walls and running around. * When mounted on its Tail, the Hunter is located at the End of the Therolectris’ Tail. The Brute Wyvern will try to get the Hunter off by violently shaking its tail, smashing it into Walls and running around. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Dinosauria * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Family: Tyrannognathidae * Genus: Fulgurgnathus * Species: F. Electricus Therolectris is in the same Family as Anjanath and Deviljho. Habitat Range Therolectris lives in a variety of moderate Forest, Grassland and Jungle Areas. In the Old World, it can be found in Verdant Hills, Swamp, Jungle, Old Jungle, Old Swamp, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest and the Jurassic Frontier. In the New World, it inhabits the Ancient Forest. Ecological Niche Therolectris is an Apex Predator that hunts most other Monsters in its Habitats. It also feeds on Carrion from Time to Time. Albeit having no Natural Predators, Therolectris competes with Zinogre, as it eats Thunderbugs. Behavior Therolectris is highly aggressive against everything that enters its Territory, especially other Predators. During Mating Season, the Males can get even more aggressive. They can be seen fighting each other with their Horns. After Mating, it takes about 8 Months for the Therolectris to lay around 10 Eggs, that hach after another 2 Months. The Therolectris Mother takes Care of the Young for around 2 Years. Roar TBA Theme TBA Attacks Low Rank Normal * Roar: Therolectris roars * Stomp: Therolectris stomps, causing Tremors * Tail Swipe: Therolectris smashes its tail into the Hunter * Paralysis Bite: Therolectris bites the Hunter, causing Paralysis * Double Tail Swipe: Therolectris swipes its Tail into both Directions behind it * Head Smash: Therolectris smashes its Head into the Ground, causing Tremors * Double Bite: Therolectris bites the Hunter twice * Charge: Therolectris charges towards the Hunter * Back Kick: Therolectris kicks behind it * 360 Degree Swipe: Therolectris spins around, smashing its tail into everything around it * Electric Ball: Therolectris spits a Ball of Electricity at the Hunter * Horn Attack: Therolectris smashes its Horns into the Hunter * Double Horn Attack: Therolectris smashes its Horns into the Hunter twice * Triple Horn Attack: Therolectris smashes its Horns into the Hunter thrice * Electric Charge: Therolectris’ Horns start Sparking, as it charges into the Hunter. Inflicts Thunderblight on Impact. Enraged * Paralysis Double Bite: Therolectris bites the Hunter twice, causing Paralysis * Electric Burst: Therolectris spits out a Chain Lightning Bolt that then explodes * Electric Horn Attack: Therolectris smashes its Horns into the Hunter, causing Thunderblight * Electric Double Horn Attack: Therolectris smashes its Horns into the Hunter thrice, causing Thunderblight. * Triple Electric Ball: Therolectris spits three Balls of Electricity * Bouncing Bolt: Therolectris spits a ball of Electricity that bounces over the ground, before disappearing. * Tail Smash: Therolectris jumps up into the Air, before brutally smashing its Tail into the Ground, causing Tremors. * Running Bolt: Therolectris runs next to the Hunter, spits a Lightning Bolt at them, stops and then charges at them. High Rank Normal * Rock Throw: Therolectris uses its Jaw to throw Rocks at the Hunter * 360 Degree Tail Swipe + Bite: Therolectris spins around, before biting the Hunter * Triple Head Smash: Therolectris smashes its Head into the Ground thrice * Electric Wave: Therolectris sticks its Horn into the Ground, sending a Wave of Electricity towards the Hunter * Electric Bomb: Therolectris spits a giant Ball of Electricity towards the Hunter * Triple Bouncing Bolt: Therolectris spits three Balls of Electricity that bounce over the ground, before disappearing Enraged * Electric Beam: Therolectris shoots a Beam of Electricity at the Hunter * Running Triple Bolt: Therolectris runs next to the Hunter, spits three Lightning Bolts and then charges at them. * Explosive Bouncing Bolt: Therolectris spits a Ball of Electricity, that bounces over the ground before exploding G-Rank Normal * Turning Electric Beam: Therolectris shoots a Beam of Electricity while slowly turning, covering more ground * Homing Bouncing Bolt: Therolectris spits a Ball of Electricity that follows the Hunter Enraged * Explosive Triple Bouncing Bolt: Therolectris spits three Balls of Electricity that bounce over the Ground, before exploding Breakable Parts and Damage Effectiven Breakable Parts * Head * Underside * Back * Legs * Tail Physical Damage Effectiveness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops * Wyvern Tear * Large Wyvern Tear Material Drops * Therolectris Scale * Therolectris Fang Slinger Drops Therolectris Drops Pierce Pods Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Resistances: 10 Water, -20 Ice, 20 Thunder, 0 Fire, -10 Dragon, -10 Earth, 10 Wind, 0 Nature Palico Equipment Armor Weapons Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Notes and Trivia * The Name Therolectris is a Combination between "Theropod" and "Electric" * Therolectris' Japanese Name "Inashirazu" is a combination between "Inazuma" Meaning "Lightning", "Oushiza" Meaning "Taurus" and "Ryu" Meaning "Dragon" * Therolectris is mainly based on Carnotaurus, Rugops and Majungasaurus Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Brute Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:FrostSpino